Ajax Doukas
Background: The Secondborn Son of a Knight Family, fate changed in an instant by the death of his brother. Home World: Paphlagon Demeanour: Quirks:Scarring around M.I.U Interfaces, Dueling Scar on left of rib-cage Momentos: Iron Fist Necklace on Chain, Fortress Regicide Piece Wounds: 12 Current: 12 Fate Points: 2 Skills * Awareness * Charm * Command * Common Lore (Imperium) * Dodge +20 * Decieve * Linguistics (House Dialect) * Linguistics (High Gothic) * Navigate (Surface) * Operate (Surface) * Scholastic Lore (Heraldry) * Scholastic Lore (Knight Houses) * Tech Use+10 * Trade (Armorer) Talents & Traits: * Right of Becoming * Paranoia * Lightning Reflexes * Sure Strike * Swift Strike * Peer (Nobility) * Frenzy * Hip Shooting * Precice Blow * Blademaster * Weapon Training: Low Tech Solid Projectile Las Equipment: * Questoris Knight: Vengeance of Epidauros * House Attire * Scion Armored Body Glove (AP All) * Flak Vest (AP Chest) * Rechargeable Lamp Pack * Basic Tools Grooming Kit * Two Weeks Rations * Poor Weather Gear * Mess Kit * Water Canteen Weapons: Hot-Shot Las Pistol "Victory", Sword of Nikephos, 2 Knives Consumables:1 Flask of Recaf (Engraved with House Crest) 2 Good Quality Lho Sticks Ammo: 3 Hot-Shot Pistol Las Packs Corruption Points: 0 Insanity Points: 0 Retainers: Tutor of War, Paidagogos Nikephor Doukas Tutor of Swordsmanship, Kyrios Fortunis 4 Men at Arms: Hector Daios, Machitis Aloysi, Kynigos Fortunis, Lykos Xanatov Personal Herald, Kirix Holt Ministorum Priest, Father Pistos Handmaiden, Noelle Regiam Manservant, Darian Aphesius The Verdant Phalanx Vengeance of Epidauros: Type: Walker Tactical Movement: 15/30/45/90 Cruising Speed: 60kp/h Maneuverability: +0 Structural integrity: -8/80 Size: Monumental Armour: Front 40, Side 35, Rear 35 Vehicle Traits: Enclosed, Environmentally Sealed, Enhanced Auspex Arrays, Fear 3, Reinforced Armor, Walker, Super-heavy, Ion Shield, Strikedown, Carapace Mounting, Armour and War-Machine Crew: 1 Knight House Scion Carrying Capacity: None Throne Mechanicum Imprints: Bellicose and Blood thirsty: War is second nature to all Knights, but amongst a select few, their warlike tendencies take over and they become as frothing berserkers, eager to shed blood and take lives. The ancestors within this Throne Mechanicum is of such a bloodline and in battle are like howling beasts in the back of the Knight Scions mind, constantly urging on greater acts of wanton destruction and bloodshed. While connected the Throne Mechanicum, the Knight Scion counts as having the Frenzy talent (if the Knight Scion already possesses the talent, he instead gains the Battle Rage talent, if he possesses that, he gains a further +5 bonus to Weaponskill and snapping out of Frenzy) and is constantly encouraged by his blood mad ancestors to indulge in these fits of fury. Should the Knight Scion take actions that show restraint in battle and exert control over his own fury, the Knight Scion loses this advantage and instead suffers a -5 penalty to all actions while piloting their Knight Armour, as the ancestors within the Throne Mechanicum have been angered. Control can be reestablished with a Routine (+20) Willpower test which quells the Scions unruly ancestors. Imperial Knight Animus Demeanor: Increase Torso Structure Points to 80, increase armour on all locations by 2. Weapons: Thermal Cannon: Reaper Chainsword: Torso Mounted Heavy Stubber: Category:Character